Mrs-Soon-To-Be Malfoy
by IWillGoWithYouHarry
Summary: "Note my words Granger,you are Mrs.-soon-to-be-Malfoy,whom I love more than anything else in my life."


**A/N: MY FIRST DRAMIONE ONE-SHOT WHICH I WROTE BACK IN JULY 2012 … I FOUND THIS RECENTLY WHILE DELETING CRAPPY DOCUMENTS FROM MY LAPTOP AND FOUND THIS :D AND DECIDED TO GIVE YOU A SMALL,FLUFFY DRAMIONE TREAT ;)**

**ANYWAY … ENJOY ! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER AND NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ….**

The morning light fell on his face , waking him up to see his one and only in a soundless sleep. Draco smiled to himself thinking about his unexpected love beside him. His arms were draped around her bare body and hers around his, holding them together. It felt like holding on to their lives. Every breath of hers gave him a reason to live ,a reason to experience, a reason to love. Pulling her closer to him felt so right; he could feel her heart beating for him, against his chest. It was when the former Slytherin realized that all of this was real. Him, spending an erotic night with his Gryffindor princess and murmuring love words to her; all of it happened last night.

Draco was sure that this time he was truly in love. Hermione was his and would remain forever.

_'You have no idea how beautiful you are soon to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy.'_ He thought as his long fingers caressed her dimpled cheek. It was when the brunette stirred and buried her face deep into his neck, while her legs rubbed against his, begging for warmth.

"Good morning my handsome ferret-blanket!" she mumbled into his shoulder.

Draco gave a silly laugh and said," Good morning to you too my lovely - know it all - beaver!" .Realizing that she too gave a small laugh, he continued," How was your sleep? "

"Amazing . There is no need of asking about my sleep with you by my side." she replied as her chocolate brown orbs intently looking at him. "Well as I said, you are my blanket, who gives me warmth. And seeing the current 'situation' of our bodies, I guess we really need each other ", she chuckled, snuggling closer to her boyfriend.

"Stop being cute will you!?" Draco smiled at her as he played with her curls.

"I'm cute you say!?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No one would disagree on that. You are cute and sexy at the same time."

"How is that possible!?"

"It is when it comes to you."

Hermione rolled her eyes, when her boyfriend drew circles on her back. It was when she decided to take up the topic she always loved talking about.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want kids?" she asked innocently looking at him.

"Why such a question?" he asked.

"Just a little thought"

"Well, of course. Not to mention I want to have kids with you."he said gazing at her brown eyes. She chuckled when he continued," I want a daughter, who looks exactly like you. I want her to have your looks, smile, dimples ,cuteness, brains , your brunette hair , your -"

"_Your _eyes. " ,she cut him off ."Your rare silver eyes. Anyone would fall in love with them. They are hypnotizing."

"Really? You fell in love with me because of my eyes?" Draco asked cockily.

"You can add that as a contributing factor." Hermione smirked.

"Well, over all I want a daddy 's little angel. Or in my case, shall I say, demon?" Draco replied deviously.

She chuckled. "Then I would love to have a mummy's boy, who looks exactly like you except I want him to have my brains-"

"Aw! Then _I'll_ be the odd one out in a family of know it all's!" Draco faked a pout when Hermione gave him a kiss and said," I guess it's fine because you will have your brainy kids to guide you."

"A slight correction, I'll have my lovely brainy _wife_ to guide me.", Draco said kissing Hermione's forehead and continued, "_My_ lovely, brainy wife whom I'm lucky to have -"

"A slight correction, you have a brainy _girlfriend_ -"

"Who is really soon going to be my _wife_-"

"Really? Then prove it!"

"Ah! I'm afraid Ms. Granger, I don't know how to propose", Draco said playfully to a pouting Hermione and then added," But I know how to do this-" , he tickled her bare stomach making her give out a fits of giggles as pinned her under him.

To stop the tickle attack, Hermione managed to get hold of her boyfriend's neck and pulled him into a deep, heated kiss. His hands massaged her back when her fingers were badly entangled in his hair.

The two pulled apart , their foreheads resting on each other when Draco said ," Note my words Granger, you are Mrs. Soon-to-be-Malfoy, whom I love more than anything else in my life."

Hermione gave a hysteric laugh saying," Your words are noted Mr. Malfoy ."

"Good.", replied Draco slyly and then asked," Now, where were we ?"

"Do you need a bit of flashback?" asked Hermione seductively to which he replied," Why not!"

Then the brunette pulled him into a heated morning-love -making session. The two lovers just hoped, everything remained as it is till the very end.

**A/N: WAS IT GOOD ?! DRACO IS THE ONE BEING CUTE, ISN'T HE ?! ;)**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE ! :)**


End file.
